Byakuya vs. Kenpachi?! The Melee Commences
Byakuya vs. Kenpachi?! The Melee Commences is the two hundred eighty-ninth episode of the Bleach anime. As Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki prepare to battle with each other, Yammy Llargo's anger makes him even stronger than before. Meanwhile, Kaname Tōsen reveals he has Hollowfication to Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi and Captain Sajin Komamura. Summary Byakuya and Kenpachi land a devastating blow on Yammy and the two of them continue their battle against each other. However, before they can do anything Yammy gets back up and yells that he will not forgive them. He suddenly begins to grow further in size, greatly altering his appearance. Yammy tells them that the reason his Resurrección is called Ira is because anger itself is his power, and that he wants Byakuya and Kenpachi to make him even angrier so he can make their deaths all the messier. From the sidelines, Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi requests that Kenpachi and Byakuya take out Yammy quickly because if Yammy gets any larger, the autopsy on his corpse will become exponentially more difficult. Yammy then punches at the two captains. Back in the Fake Karakura Town, Komamura battles Tōsen, but neither are able to gain the upper hand against each other. Hisagi suddenly swings Kazeshini at Tōsen, but the former captain blocks it and the two of them begin battling each other. Hisagi is eventually able to maneuver his Zanpakutō in such a way that he nearly splits Tōsen in half, but his attack ends up missing. Komamura and Hisagi then end up battling Tōsen at the same time. Meanwhile, a grievously injured Hiyori Sarugaki is cradled by Shinji Hirako, who angrily looks at Sōsuke Aizen. Aizen tells Shinji that it appears as if he has finally awakened after 100 years and he tells the Visored that if he hates him, then he should come after him as he'll gladly draw his Zanpakutō for him. Shinji calls for Hachigen Ushōda to come over and he tells him to take care of Hiyori until Ichigo Kurosaki gets here. Shinji then goes into the air to fight Aizen, who remarks on how much trust Shinji has in Ichigo, but Shinji tells him he wouldn't understand since he never trusts his own comrades. Aizen tells him that believing in others is something the weak do, which he has no need for, but Shinji tells him that this seems hypocritical, since he has so many subordinates and he comes to the conclusion that Aizen must have talked them into trusting him. However, Aizen tells him that he never asked for his subordinates to trust him, only to follow him, but then remarks that there aren't many who can actually do that. Aizen then states that living creatures can't survive unless they put their faith in someone superior, and that superior person then looks for someone even more superior than them, and that this goes on to the most powerful beings. Thus, Aizen states, the King of All was born and God was born. Aizen then tells Shinji not to believe in him yet, as he will first show him the power of this god, so he can choose what to believe in. Back at Tōsen's battle, Tōsen remarks on his surprise that Aizen is actually battling. Tōsen then states that he can now use his true power, causing Komamura to think that he means his Bankai. Tōsen rebukes Komamura, telling him that Aizen gave him a power far greater than Bankai and he brings his hand to his face. There is a release of spiritual pressure that Hisagi and Komamura shield themselves from with Komamura yelling to Tōsen, asking him what made him fall so low. When the smoke clears, Tōsen stands before them with a Hollow mask. Hisagi asks Tōsen if what he's using is Hollowfication, and Tōsen confirms it. Tōsen suddenly appears in front of Hisagi and makes a vertical slash across the lieutenant's body. As Hisagi falls into the town below, Komamura releases his Zanpakutō and attacks Tōsen, but he easily deflects the attack and kicks Komamura across the town. Tōsen then appears directly next to Komamura and elbows his face, causing him to fall into the town below. Before he falls though, Tōsen appears next to him and kicks the captain again, sending him spiraling into the town. Tōsen states that he finds it odd Komamura doesn't criticize Ichigo for using Hollowfication, but Komamura points out that Ichigo didn't have a choice in the matter and that what Tōsen did was corruption. Tōsen questions how it's corruption for a Shinigami to want to become closer to a Hollow and he thinks that Komamura simply has a narrow view of Shinigami being good and Hollows being evil. However, Komamura tells him that he betrayed his comrades, friends, and subordinates all for the sake of power, and that because of this Komamura thinks of what he has done as corruption. Before Tōsen can respond, a weapon appears around Tōsen's neck and drags him down into a building. Hisagi is revealed as the attacker and he holds Tōsen down, with his hand grasping Tōsen's neck. Hisagi tells him that his blow didn't finish him off because whenever he draws his sword, he takes half a step back so he always dodges the enemies attack. Hisagi then tells his former captain that it was because of him that he learned to do that trick. In a flashback, Hisagi asks Tōsen to remove him from his position, but Tōsen tells him that what he did today was a mistake and nothing more. However, Hisagi tells him the reason he couldn't effectively battle during field practice was because he was scared. He explains that he had done similar drills in the Real World and notes that his injured right eye was a direct result of one of those drills. He tells Tōsen that ever since then, he has been unable to settle himself every time he unsheathes his blade. Tōsen tells him that his feelings of fear are the very reason he should remain as a seated officer, as power shouldn't matter to a soldier, but knowing his own limitations should. Tōsen states that he himself is afraid of battle and that because of his blindness he is even more so. He states that even taking a single step for him is incredibly terrifying. Tōsen states that fearing battle allows you to pick up your sword and protect others who also fear battle. Tōsen further explains that a man that does not fear his own blade has no business removing it from its sheath. He tells Hisagi that if the thought of engaging an opponent on the battlefield truly terrifies him to his very core, then he is a true soldier and within in his possession he has something that is priceless. Back in the present, Hisagi asks Tōsen why he discarded everything for power and what it is he fears now, but Tōsen simply stabs the lieutenant and lets him fall into the town below. Tōsen tells him that what he fears is becoming a Shinigami and dying as one, but as he does this Komamura activates his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, and he tells Tōsen that he's going to open his eyes no matter what. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Mayuri advertises his , where he offers help with any issue one has with his appearance. To recruit clientele Mayuri presents a series of fictitious, particularly ugly "before" images of attractive Bleach characters: Keigo Asano, Shinji, and Hiyori. The three then break into his broadcast and protest being used in this manner. Mayuri ignores them and continues peddling his services. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki & Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Yammy Llargo *Sajin Komamura & Shūhei Hisagi vs. Kaname Tōsen Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * (flashback) Shinigami techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * * * * Bankai: * * Resurrección used: * Other powers: * Navigation Category:Episodes